


I've got a sweet tooth for licorice drops and jelly roll, (Hey sugar daddy),

by sweetbaebielouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Angst, Beta Niall, Beta Zayn, Bottom Louis, Bullied Louis, Crying Louis, Cuddles, Fluff, Ice Cream, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, Louis is 16, Louis is a Tease, M/M, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Pining, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Rich Harry, Rich Liam, Sleepy Louis, Smut, Subspace, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Tiny Louis, Top Harry, Younger Louis, btw im obsessed with louis, harry is 22, ive probably forgotten to tag something, oh well, safeword
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaebielouis/pseuds/sweetbaebielouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was 13 when Harry meet him for the first time at a Script concert.<br/>Louis was there for pleasure, Harry for business<br/>Harry was the one who caught Louis and saved him from falling at hitting his head on the railing barrier. The rest is history. 3 years later and they are still together with a strong relationship.</p><p>or</p><p>Harry is Louis' Sugar daddy.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait guys , school has started back and it's depressing . But I'm back !!!! Hope you enjoy :)

After a long day at work there's nothing more harry looks forward to than coming home to put his feet up and relax with a glass of wine and his beautiful boy on his lap of course.  
"Haz man, you have sprite, yeah? "  
Harry cursed and braked and with a quick check for no traffic did a 'u-e' and sped back down the highway.  
"I'm guessing that's a no then" Liam laughed from the passenger seat. Harry laughed as well  
"Sorry bro, I forgot I made Lou a spider this morning" Harry explained.  
Liam shook his head and tisked.  
"Really Haz, Ice Cream and soda for breakfast? You're so fucking whipped" and Liam laughed again, looked at the expression on Harry's face and started to laugh harder.  
"Oh shut the fuck up Liam! I'm allowed to spoil my baby if I want" Harry huffed.  
"You mean sugar baby! Haz he's only 16, still an actual fucking baby!" And his own little statement set Liam off once again.  
But it was true, you see, Harry was 6 years older than Louis and his fucking sugar daddy.

They met at a Script concert, Harry was there for business and Louis was there for pleasure. Louis had always been small for his age, even at thirteen so it was no surprise to him that he was being bowled into and pushed past, overlooked and in actual potential fucking danger if he didn't get saved or free soon. Harry was the one who caught him from falling and smacking his head on a railing barrier.  
Harry took one look at him and thought he was adorable, even with his sweaty hair and his fridge stuck to his forehead, (it gave him naughty thoughts even) but that would be wrong because this boy looked too young.  
Louis gave Harry a big hug and had been so grateful he stuck with harry the whole night and used him as his own protection. Louis had a thing for older men.  
Later that night Harry had learned Louis was 13 and at the end of the night they exchanged numbers. The rest is history. 3 years later and they are still together with a strong relationship.

* * *

Once Harry and Liam arrived at Harry's home they were greeted by a sleepy but energetic Louis bouncing up and down on the door mat In Harry's jumper and a pair of white lace panties.

Louis' eyes lit up when he saw Harry. "Hazza!" Louis squealed.  
Harry chuckled and caught Louis when he jumped in his arms. Harry kissed him short and sweet.  
"Hello sweetheart" Harry said, his tone soft and quiet, much different to the one he was using earlier when talking to Liam. Harry's always much gentler with everything when it comes to Louis.

Louis looks at him face splitting smile on his lips.  
"Hey Hazza! I missed you" Louis pouted then, so of course Harry had to kiss him one more time to make him happy again. It worked.

"I missed you to baby doll" Harry told him. "So much darling" Harry whispered in his hair and smiled when he heard Louis giggle.

Liam had been watching them with a fond smile on his face. Harry's relationship has never bothered him, so he doesn't feel the least bit uncomfortable watching their cute but somewhat infectious encounter.

Harry put Louis down and Louis then seemed to just notice Liam's presence.  
"Hey Liam!" Louis smiled, standing on his tiptoes to reach up and wrap his arms around his neck.  
Liam chuckled. "Hey Lou," he said "how've you been?"  
Louis pulled back and looked up at him. "I've been good!" Then he leaned forward to whisper in Liam's ear. "Did you know Harry let me have ice cream and soda for breakfast?" He whispered. "But don't tell Harry I told you" Louis giggled.

Harry of course could hear every word that was said because of the reason that Louis was shit at whispering when he was excited.  
Harry smirked and he and Liam shared a knowing look.

Liam gasped, "My my! Harry Ice Cream for breakfast?!" Liam smirked at Harry and Louis burst out laughing.  
Harry sighed, Liam really wasn't going to let him live this one down. So Harry did the most reasonable thing he could think of... Flipping Liam the finger, he made sure Louis wasn't watching of course, he IS still a baby.

* * *

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Harry, Liam and Louis were watching the X factor and drinking champagne. Louis got off of Harry's lap to answer it.  
"Niall and Zaynie!!!" Louis cried jumping up and awkwardly trying to hug them both at the same time.

Niall laughed heart fully and he and Zayn grabbed at Louis' body managing to somehow hold him steadily enough so he wouldn't fall or slip down.

Harry walked through the foyer and saw his tiny boyfriend in two of his best mate's arms. Harry smiled to himself and walked to the wine cellar and grabbed the whiskey. It was the Rugby World Cup final tonight so, why not get buzzed.

Harry walked into the lounge and frowned when he saw Louis on Liam's lap play fighting. Now it wasn't the fighting he was concerned about, he trusted Liam with Louis' safety, as he did with his other best mates, Niall and Zayn.

What had Harry on edge was the obvious bulge showing through Liam's pants.

It's a known fact Louis has AMAZING legs and butt. Any girl would be jealous, him wearing the lacy white panties he was should be made illegal. He looks just so fuckable is the thing, a fucking sexy cute innocent twink, and even straight guys would DIE to WRECK him.

Louis, being as innocent as he is, is oblivious to Liam's now fully hard on and doesn't realise what harm he's coursed in the way he's rocking his hips over Liam's and the way he's jumping up and down in his lap.

Liam looked pained and had a tight smile on his face, sweat on his forehead and was forcing himself to breathe evenly.

Harry is jealous. Being the possessive bastard he is when it comes to Louis, he walks over their frowning and clears his throat.  
Liam looks up first and breathes a sigh of relief but would be lying if he said he wasn't scared of the look on Harry's face.

It took all of Harry's will power not to just yank Louis right off Liam's lap.

Louis looked up at Harry and grinned. "Haz, I won!! I bet Liam! I'm on top I'm the winner!!!" Louis was beaming.  
"That's great, love" Harry said with no emotion, just glaring at Liam and Louis. He was not thrilled about this situation.

Louis laughed, "I know! Whoo happy dance!!!" Liam opened his eyes as wide as saucers, the exact same second Harry ripped Louis out of Liam's lap, turned himself and Louis around and pinned him against a wall. Growling alpha like.

Louis gasped at the sudden movement, clearly shocked and the confused look on his face only made him look that much more innocent.

Harry almost felt guilty for making such a drastic move when he Looked down and saw how Louis seemed even smaller under his intense glare.  
 _Almost_.

When Louis pouted and suddenly burst into tears, Harry's face fell and instantly he felt guilty for scaring his perfect boy. Louis' tears are what cross the line for him. It kills him to see tears of pain running down his beautiful boys oh so beautiful face.

In a second Harry's arms were wrapped around Louis' shaking frame and he pulled him into his chest, hating himself for being so rough with his baby. Louis still doesn't know what he had done to anger Harry, this made him cry harder.

Liam had disappeared as soon as Harry had tore Louis away from him and had ran to the bathroom to relieve himself.

* * *

Liam had taken care of his little problem and was walking back to the lounge but stopped outside the doorway when he spotted Niall and Zayn were there.  
Walking closer to the door Liam could hear Louis crying and suddenly felt really bad.  
Niall saw him approaching and walked over to him.  
"I think it's okay to go in, we were waiting out here so you wouldn't have to walk in on your own."  
"Oh thanks mate!"  
"Don't mention it," Zayn spoke up, "we all know Harry, and we know how he is if something bad happens to Lou! He goes fucking psycho man! That shit's actual fucking terrifying man!"

* * *

In the lounge Louis had finally calmed down and Harry was explaining to him what happened.  
"B...b... But I don't get it?" Louis stuttered, "We were only play fighting! H... H..... H.... He wasn't going to actual hurt me Hazza!"  
"I know that baby!" Harry told him, "But darling the way you were moving your hips was not okay Boo" Harry told him in a soft but firm voice.  
Louis still as confused as ever, tilted his head to the side and stared at Harry.  
Harry sighed. "Boo, you have a sinful bum" Harry bluntly told him, Louis gasped, looking at Harry in disbelief because of the words that he had just spoken. "The way you were dancing, Boo, honey it's not your fault because I know you didn't realise, but the way you were moving your hips babe, it was getting Liam excited baby, and we can't have that." Harry was looking down at Louis. Louis was blushing a deep shade of red.

"Harry I'm sorry!" Louis sniffed  
"Okay darling, I forgive you of course"  
Louis smiled, eyes glistened with tears.

There was a knock at the door.  
"Haz mate, you right?" Niall asked coming back in the lounge with Zayn.  
"Yeah, you're good" Harry said still with his arms wrapped around Louis. Suffocating him probably.  
"Yes Haz I'm not though" Louis wheezed, confirming Harry's thoughts.  
"Sorry babe" Harry sighed and kissed him on the crown of his head.

"Hey Man."  
Harry's head whipped up and glared at Liam who was still standing in the doorway.  
Harry growled and pulled his sweet omega closer to him again.  
"Look Haz I'm sorry, I never intended for any of that to happen. You know I'd never fuck Louis!.." Louis gasped  
"Language!" Harry interrupted, covering his baby's ears.  
"...anyway, Harry I'm sorry! Besides what was I suppose to do? I couldn't just shove him off me! I'd never what to hurt him!"  
Harry sighed and removed his hands from Louis' ears before telling him to go sit with Niall and Zayn while he sorted this out with Liam.

* * *

"Hey Lou!" Niall cheered.  
"Hey Ni," Louis smiled back; he started to climb up onto Niall's lap when he suddenly stopped and began climbing down again, only for Niall to grab his arm making him look Niall in the face. "It's okay Lou, I'm not one of Liam or Harry, It's okay to sit in my lap, Zayn's too, I promise no one will get mad." Niall promised him.  
"Even Harry?" Louis questioned, still feeling a bit unsure.  
"Even Harry" Niall confirmed.  
Louis smiled at him, and climbed up on his lap. It was in his DNA.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys , Ive decided to treat you all and update earlier than i had planned because this is my first fic on Ao3 and the response i got from the first chapter was great and better than i was expecting ! Thank-you to everyone who left Kudos or commented. It means alot :)

After Harry forgave Liam and the two alphas had talked things out, they made their way to the den where Niall, Zayn and Louis were.  
Harry smiled when he saw Louis fast asleep in Niall's lap, but frowned when he noticed the dried up tear tracks on his cheeks.

Zayn spotted Harry and Liam first. "Hey guys, is everything ok?" he asked.  
"Yhup, as soon as Liam here apologies to Louis that is."

Harry walked over to Niall and crouched beside him so he was level with Louis. Liam went to sit by Zayn and the two started their own conversation. "How is he?" Harry asked Niall.  
"Peachy" Niall replied. "Poor babes was afraid you would get mad at him for sitting on me too. I don't think he fully understands what happened."  
Harry sighed.  
"I don't think he does either; too young and I don't want to tell him. It'll ruin his innocence."  
"But haven't you _knotted_ him?! I mean you are _mated_!" Harry smirked. "Only a thousand times." he said, smirk still on his face. Niall rolled his eyes. "Enlighten me please; I'm missing the point of your story" Niall told him. "You see dear Nialler, Lou here is young. He thinks I'm the only who he can 'excite'."  
"Ahhhh, so what you're saying is that when Louis is being slutty to others he doesn't realise it, he thinks he's just playing?" Niall seemed to get what Harry was trying to tell him.  
"Yeah, he doesn't realise what he does will turn, Liam for example, on. And he thinks Liam, won't be turned on either..."  
"Because Louis' mated to you." Niall finished for him.  
"Fast learner you are indeed, dear Nialler."  
"How to you keep him so pure?"  
Harry laughed, "He's just to, oblivious really." Harry explained. "Oh my god, How though?! What about music? How does he not put the dirty lyrics together? I mean it's like putting 2 and 2 together! ...." Niall paused. Then looked at Harry wide eyed. "He can put 2 and 2 together, right?!" Harry started to laugh hysterically in his face.  
"Of course he can put 2 and 2 together, dickhead! Oh my god Niall, he's not stupid! Innocent and stupid have two different meanings. You know that right?" Harry asked him. Louis was a bright kid. Top of the class in fact. Harry was proud of his baby boy. Niall opened his mouth to say something. But all eyes were on Louis as he yawned and moved around on Niall to get comfortable.

Harry stood up to wave Liam over, he still had to apologise. Liam is at no fault really and everyone (with the exception of Louis) knows it. He and Harry agreed he should still apologise though, for Louis' sake so he doesn't feel as if it's his fault. It's really not. Louis whined in his sleep, he just couldn't get comfy again. He blamed Niall. Louis sighed and when he decided that he just wasn't going back to sleep, he opened his eyes, fluttering them a few times before slowly rubbing them open fully. He sat up on Niall's lap and all tiredness was suddenly gone when he looked up and saw his Hazza, standing there and looking as beautiful as ever. Louis frowned when he saw Harry's attention wasn't on him. So he did the most reasonable thing he could think of. He reached forward and grabbed Harry's balls. Now that wasn't meant to be sexual or anything. Louis just knows that balls are very sensitive, and it would be a good way to get Harry's attention.

It worked. Harry groaned in pain and smiled the best he could at Louis.  
Louis smirked. And then pouted. He reached out to Harry and made grabby hands at him.

Harry bent down and hugged him tight.  
"How are you feeling baby?" he asked Louis.  
"I'm sorry for making you mad before, I love you." Louis said into Harry's neck.

"Oh love, don't be sorry, It's not your fault, darling, do you hear me Lou?" Harry pulled back and grabbed Louis' chin, making him look him in the eyes. "Not your fault okay, sweetums." Harry told him. It wasn't a question. Harry made it a statement so Louis couldn't question it. To Harry Louis was perfect.

"Hey Lou." Liam said from where he was standing over Harry. He too crouched down and looked Louis in the eye.

"I'm sorry for what happened before, it wasn't your fault nor was it mine, it was just a silly accident. But I promise it won't ever happen again." Liam told him.  
Louis smiled. "Okay." he said smiling. Louis stood up and walked to the door and turned around when he realised no one was following him.

"C'mon guys! I'm not at all tired anymore so let's go watch the X Factor!" Louis waltzed out. Leaving everyone but Harry stunned at how fast his mood changes.

"That's my boy." Harry smiled and followed Louis back out and into the Lounge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts ? 
> 
> I imagine Louis waking up the same way a kitten would ^_^
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos !!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FILLER CHAPTER / TIME JUMPS BUT I PROMISE YOU WILL KEEP UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, this is a filler chapter but also EXTREMELY important !

_3 YEARS AGO_

_It was two months after the Script concert, and the alpha and omega were meeting up for the twenty somethingth time after their first encounter. Their current position has Harry leaning up against his headboard and Louis leaning back against him between his legs._

_They were having a conversation when Britney Spears' song 'Toxic' came on the radio. Harry, being the somewhat horny alpha he is, made an 'inappropriate' comment saying... "Fucking bitch is sex crazy, wonder how many knots she takes a night!" He laughed at his own joke only stopping when he saw Louis looking up at him with wide eyes._   
_Louis stared at Harry for a few moments and finally admitted to him "What do you mean, Hazza?"_

_Harry frowned at Louis, staring at him intensely, and wondered if he was being serious._   
_"I just pretty much called her a slut that whores herself around any alpha she lays her eyes upon then probably demands sex." Harry said shrugging. He had very strong opinions._   
_Louis gasped and looked and him in horror. Utter disgust written all over his face._

  
_"Harry! Don't say that! It's a mean thing to say about another person, she has feelings too you know?!" Louis shrieked. He turned his back and pouted, facing away from Harry staring directly at the wall._

_This angered the older alpha. Sure Louis' act of being innocent was cute. But this was taking it drastically too far._   
_Not to mention how incredibly rude it is for an omega to even think, about speaking to an alpha that way, but actually doing it?! It was unheard of._   
_Harry was seeing red._

_Something in Harry snapped and he suddenly became very frustrated and furious towards the younger boy._

_"For fucksakes Louis! Cut the bullshit, stop acting like a slut and grow up!" " dO you have ANY IDEA HOW INCREDIBLY RUDE AND FUCKING DISRESPECTFUL WHAT YOU SAID IS?!" "YOU WILL NOT EVER! SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" You aren't THAT fucking innocent, YOU ARE 13 YEARS OLD SO ACT LIKE ONE INSTEAD OF A DUMB BLONDE SLUT!" Harry boomed in his alpha voice. His eyes were becoming a dangerous shade of green. Getting darker by the second._

_Louis felt like a vein in his heart was cut open and his most important artery was being slowly torn apart , like he was slowly bleeding to death. Silent tears were streaming down his face and his bottom lip wouldn't stop quivering. His whole being was shaking like a leaf. He was struggling to breath, varying between taking deep breaths and quick short gasps of air. His lungs felt like they were being punctured, and with every breath he took was another stab and soon he would have no breath left to survive. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost or maybe even whiter than the ghost he'd just seen._

_Harry was shocked at the way Louis reacted. So afraid all he did was stand there. Every negative feeling he had towards Louis was gone and all he felt was concern for the younger afraid boy. An omega definitely cowers away and will always feel fear when hearing an 'alpha voice' in such a violent way, but should certainly not, act the way Louis is._

_Each passing second Harry started panicking. He began to believe there was something seriously wrong and reached out to help the distressed omega._

_But the second Harry's hand came in contact to Louis, he let out a blood curling scream and fell to the ground and started to have a seizure. Harry jumped back when Louis screamed and the second Louis fell to the ground he ripped his phone out of his pocket (tearing his jeans doing so) and was talking to the ambulance officer not less than half a second later._

_* * *_

_"OH MY BABY! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY?!" A very distraught Jay cried entering the hospital and running up to the receptionist._   
_Harry had immediately called her as soon as he was at the hospital and the doctors were wheeling Louis away from him._   
_After the receptionist told Jay she was unable to see Louis because he was in surgery, Jay ran over to Harry at the waiting area and held on to him for dear life._   
_"What happened to my baby?" she whimpered._

_Harry immediately felt guilty and decided Jay deserved to know just what had happened and it physically stung him when she looked at him with betrayal. He had promised her when he picked Louis up for their first date that he would never hurt him. But there was something else in Jay's eyes and all over her face but he couldn't figure it out what it was._

_After Jay had calmed down a bit and Harry had said 'sorry' , 'I'm truly so sorry!' at least 30 times, Jay sat them down and sighed looking hard into Harry's eyes and Harry thought it looked like she was wondering if she should tell him something or not. Harry figured out something was going on and there must be an untold secret he doesn't know about because that, whatever that was, it wasn't normal._

_His suspicions were right when Jay took his left hand in both of her hands. Looked him dead in the eye and said, "There's something you should know about and I'm going to tell you."_   
_Harry nodded and looked at her back dead in the eye giving her his full attention._

_Harry was more or less surprise when Jay looked at him and she was already crying._

_And so Jay told Harry about how when she was pregnant with Louis she was in a car crash and when Louis was born doctors had confirmed that there was definitely something wrong with his brain and brain activity. But they couldn't tell her what it was because they couldn't quite figure it out themselves._   
_Jay told Harry that when Louis was 7, her and Mark were getting really worried because he was still acting like he did two years ago when he was 5._   
_Being the concerned parents they were, took him to the hospital and after many tests and an overnight stay (so they could monitor brain activity) it was confirmed that Louis suffered from 'Peter Pan Syndrome'_

_Harry's eyes glassed over as realisation hit him with what just happened. He had screamed the most horrible and the nastiest things at Louis and his poor boy probably didn't even understand half the crap he said._

_He had used his fucking alpha voice on his poor innocent omega! Harry is quite sure he has never hated himself as much as he does now. Harry broke down as the guilt in his chest set in and a lump in his throat formed. He cursed out loud and silently to himself. He felt like complete and utter shit. Mentally beating himself up, and he can't remember the last time he had cried this fucking hard. Harry was pulling at his hair beyond frustrated with himself! Jay was desperately trying to calm him down._   
_"I'm going to be sick." Harry announced as he took off and practically sprinted to the bathroom._

_* * *_

_After he threw up he cupped his hand under the water running from the tap and then tipped it back into his mouth swishing what tasted like cheap bleached water around his mouth a few times before spiting it out. He repeated that three times. He washed his hands under the water and splashed his face for good measure too, before turning the tap off. He stood and stared at himself in the mirror and took deep breaths trying to compose himself._

_A blush made his way to his cheeks because he was just so embarrassed he had acted that way._   
_Harry has incredible self control. He sighed._

_The things Louis did to him._

_Harry immediately apologised to Jay as soon as he approached her. He was certainly too old to have had acted that way._

_Jay gave him a warm smile and forgave him with open arms. Harry relaxed in the embrace._   
_They sat down again and Jay told him what happened when the doctors told her and Mark of Louis' condition, and how she had reacted._

_Jay told Harry with a light chuckle that she doesn't remember much after the doctors told her but apparently she fainted and remembers waking up in a hospital bed of her own._   
_Harry frowned at that._

_Jay told Harry how she had cried all that night and the night after. Jay told Harry that Louis' condition isn't a forever thing but it was a slow recovery and with the help of surgery and therapy, he will eventually overcome it....hopefully._

_* * *_

_3 HOURS LATER_

_Louis had woken up and Jay was sat in the chair beside his bed and was holding one of his hands in both of hers._   
_A very motherly thing to do._   
_Jay was telling Louis of her conversation she had with Harry in the waiting room. Louis was listening very carefully. He was genuinely surprised when Jay told him about how Harry had reacted._   
_Louis was almost 100% sure Harry would've laughed in his mothers face and walked straight out of the hospital without looking back._   
_He then instantly felt bad for thinking that because, before what happened this morning, Harry was nothing but kind to Him. Harry always looked out for him whenever they were out in a crowded area and just everyday in general as well, of course. Despite his sometimes possessive jealous side, Harry radiated positivity Louis was sure._   
_It was true. Harry always went out of his way for the ones he loved and was kind to everyone even if he couldn't stand that person at all._

_Louis remembered the time he and Harry were walking home back from the carnival one late night and Harry was stopped by one of his workmates. Louis thought this workmate of his was really annoying and he was wondering how Harry put up with him. After the guy, Nick, had walked away, Harry turned to Louis and gagged. Louis thought he was going to be sick but all Harry said was "Sorry Boo, but I can't stand him."_   
_And that was when Louis learned just how kind and genuine Harry was. He smiled when he realised how proud he felt knowing he was dating, what he felt for sure, was the nicest and bestest Alpha in the entire whole wide world._

_"Is Harry allowed in dear?" His mother's voice snapped him back to reality._   
_Louis nodded._   
_Jay left to get an anxious Harry who was waiting outside the door. Pacing backwards and fourth._

_* * *_

_Harry was rehearsing in his head exactly how he would apologise to Louis and what he would say, when said boy's door opened and Jay stepped out before closing it again._   
_Harry walked up to her but before he could say anything, Jay put her hand up and he snapped his mouth shut._   
_"I told him everything and he's forgiven you. Now I know you mean well but promise me, PLleeeeease don't ever intentionally hurt my baby again!"_   
_Harry breathed a sigh of relieve when he heard Louis had forgiven him, but also a pang of hurt when Jay thought she felt like she had to say what she did. However Harry understood why. Louis was in a hospital because of him. Harry looked Jay dead in the eye. "I swear on my life that I will never ever intentionally hurt Louis. Ever. I promise to protect him always and now after learning what I have today, I promise you, my protectiveness I have for him just went from '150' to like '1000'." Harry laughed. "I'm not joking, I get pretty possessive, or so I've been told." Jay smiled and pulled him down for a hug._   
_"Go on she said, I'm going out to buy dinner. They want him here overnight."_   
_Harry didn't have to be told twice. He was in that room before Jay even finished her sentence._   
_She laughed and left to buy dinner._

_Harry forgot everything he had been rehearsing to say to Louis and just dropped to his knees in front of his bed and grabbed Louis’ hand in his. Much like Jay had done earlier but maybe a little (lot) tighter._

_“Louis I am so sorry baby! Jay told me everything and Love, I am so sorry! I've never felt more of an idiot in my life! In fact, I was the biggest Idiot in the world! I am so sorry for everything I said to you and I promise you Lou, I didn't mean a single word of it! I was so incredibly dumb and stupid and I made you feel worthless and for that I will never forgive myself!”_   
_They were both in tears now._   
_“Louis, I promise you, I will guard you with my life and love you with all my heart. Please forgive me and say you're still mine, that I'm still yours.”_

_He had heard it from Jay already but to him it only counts if it’s from Louis himself. He needs to hear him say it._

_Louis couldn't speak. He nodded frantically. “Yes Harry I still love you.” He managed to wheeze out._

_"Oh baby, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" Harry couldn't be more relieved._   
_Louis chuckled. "But now you have to stand up and give me cuddles and kisses you big goof."_   
_Harry laughed a wet laugh and hugged Louis tight. Probably a little too tight, but Louis didn't seem to mind._

_Louis sighed, so Harry pulled back and started to kiss all over his face. Kissing away his tears and whispered sweet nothings in his ear._

_Louis pulled him in for another hug and they stayed like that._   
_"What did the doctor say, love?" Harry asked. He felt Louis smile against his neck and it made him relax just a little more._   
_"The doctor said I was improving heaps and during surgery they said they could see how well I was doing and my recovery should be going to speed up dramatically in the next three years at the latest!"_

_"Louis that's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. He truly felt for his omega._

_Later when Jay came back with Chinese and they were all eating and making small talk, Louis thought it would be a good idea to tell his mum the news._   
_It hadn't, in fact it was probably the worst idea he had thought of today._   
_Jay chocked because she had clearly forgotten she was eating and had tried to scream. Harry was quick to spring into action and saved her before... anything bad happened. Let's just say that._   
_Harry laid her on her side while she took deep breaths trying to recover and he stood to go get her water._

_He got as far as the end of Louis' bed when Louis screamed bloody murder._   
_Harry thanked the fucking lord he wasn't eating too. But almost had a heart attack as he nearly fell backwards of his bed._   
_Harry counted his blessings as he managed to grab him just in time. He internally shivered as he imagined his baby falling and all the needles and everything else he was hooked to, being yanked out of his body. He kissed his forehead several times before Louis shouted at him._

_"Harry, mummy's eyes just rolled back into her head and she looks dead!" Louis burst into tears and with a quick look at Jay he quickly reassured Louis that his mother was just unconscious, and she definitely wasn't dead and would wake up soon._

_Harry told Louis to press the button so the nurse would come in while he sat with Jay. Supporting her head and neck and making sure she was in the most comfortable position possible._

_When the nurse came in he was impressed with how Harry was caring for Jay._   
_"My sisters a doctor" he shrugged. She had taught him a thing or two when they were bored one day at a family gathering. Thanksgiving it might've been._

_Jay was alright and had woken up not even two minutes after the nurse arrived._

_The next day Louis was released from the hospital and was allowed to go home._   
_The first thing Louis saw when he opened the front door, was none other than Harry himself with a red heart shaped box of chocolates, a little white teddy that was holding a heart and the words 'I'm sorry Boo' written on it. Harry also was holding the string to two helium balloons. One said 'I'm Sorry' and the smaller one said 'P.S I Love You'._

_* * *_

_It had been a full week since the incident happened. And Harry and Louis have been closer than ever._

_A week after that, Louis' heat happened. With all the chaos and because he was too busy being in love with Harry, he had forgot all about it._   
_It happened one night when Harry was over at the Tomlinson's. Jay and Louis invited him over for movie night because Mark was away on business. He would've been invited over anyway of course._

_Half way into the second movie it happened. Louis felt it and panicked. He said he was going to the bathroom and left to go cry in his room. He hated heats. He was at war with himself. He wanted Harry so badly, but was he ready to be mated for life? He decided he was but then a thought hit him. Would Harry want to be his mate? He wasn't sure. He stayed in his room, all too aware of the fact Harry was just downstairs but he couldn't even care about that anymore._   
_His heat was taking over and that was all he could think about._   
_He was slowly going insane._   
_It happened every time._

_Harry was downstairs watching the movie wondering if Louis was alright. He was going to get up and check on him when he smelt something delicious._   
_The scent of an omega's heat._   
_'How had he not smelt it sooner' he wondered. But it didn't take him long to figure it out. Jay probably had him on every heat neutraliser there was because of the PPS. He didn't blame her._   
_Harry knew he should leave now. Louis' scent was faint, but getting stronger and it was only a matter of time...._

_Jay noticed something was off._   
_"Harry dear? Are you ok?" Harry turned his head to look at her. Jay gasped when she saw his eyes flash._   
_She was scared and momentarily panicked before it hit her._   
_Her son was in heat._

_Jay stood the same time Harry did but bet him to the door because she was closer. She shut it and turned to stand in front of it with her arms crossed over her chest._   
_"Harry..." she said warily._   
_Harry blinked hard. Snapping himself out of whatever state of mind he was in._   
_"Yeah?" He replied._   
_"Um, are you alright?' She was going to ask him to leave._   
_"No" Harry replied truthfully. "I feel terrible knowing he has to go through this alone, but... yeah" He really didn't know what to say._   
_Jay had no emotion on her face as she stared at Harry._   
_"Harry, Louis always tells me he thinks you're the one." Jay said quietly._   
_Hearing that had Harry's alpha growling and eyes flickering with something dangerous._   
_"Jay please, I love him". Harry pleaded. He was losing all self control just thinking about his sweet omega rutting against his bed sheets, fingering himself desperate to try and find his prostrate. He actually moaned out loud and almost came in his pants when he thought of fucking Louis and looking down to see slick covering his dick, gushing out of Louis' hole._   
_Damn it Louis._

_Harry blushed when he realised he moaned in front of Louis' mother and he knew the poor woman knew exactly why._   
_But in all honesty, Harry didn't even have it in him at the moment to be embarrassed or care. Oh well, he had a raging hard on that was getting worse by the second._   
_He was losing all of his human self; his Alpha was quickly taking over._

_Jay had made her mind up and stepped away from the door._   
_Praying she made the right decision._

_Harry growled when he opened the door and  the smell of a new wave of heat hit him. Much stronger than the one before._

_Jay held her breath as she watched Harry run upstairs, skipping at least two at a time and when she couldn't see him she sighed and shut the door._   
_Jay sat down and turned the movie up; grabbing the popcorn Harry had abandoned and sat down to watch the movie. It was a good distraction._   
_She was relaxed and relieved and felt nothing like she ever thought she would, knowing her son was going to be mated for life in the morning._

_* * *_

_Louis had come three times already and was nearing the edge of another orgasm. He could feel Harry's knot catching on his rim and it felt bigger each time._   
_"Hazza." Louis whined brokenly._   
_Harry growled, "Hush love."_   
_Harry's thrusts got sloppier and harder, forcing Louis up the bed with each thrust. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' smaller frame, holding him as close as he could against his own body._   
_It was the sounds Louis made that were pushing Harry over the edge. Hearing his perfect omega moan his name, the high squealed pitches and soft but heavy gasps for air, had Harry growling deep and loud in his alpha voice and they came at the same time. Harry's knot popped in Louis and began filling the tiny omega up._   
_Harry bit deep into the mating spot on Louis' neck, breaking skin and bonding them for life._

_The changed happened almost the second Harry bit into Louis._   
_Both boys suddenly could physically feel each other in their soul. Harry could feel Louis and had a desire to protect and always keep him safe. Louis could feel Harry and felt submissive towards the older boy. He could feel Harry in his heart and he knew that it was beating for him. It felt as though they were the same soul but split into two different bodies. Both boys were overcome with a love so strong for each other and neither had ever felt more content._

_Harry retracted his teeth out of Louis' skin and the omega whimpered from a slight pain when he did so._   
_Harry licked over the wound, healing him and kissed the scar before sleep took over them both. They fell into a peaceful slumber, Harry still in Louis, both wrapped up in each other's love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to treat Louis' condition (PPS) in this story, similar to a comer. I don't want him to have it forever, but saying that it's not just going to be gone one morning how you would wake up. :) 
> 
> Hope this chapter has cleared a few things up !
> 
> Thoughts ? 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I am sooooo sorry !!  
> Last year a week before Christmas my young brother accidentally somehow managed to download a virus on my laptop and destroyed it completely. I sent it away to be fixed. I didn't get it back until a week after new years because since it was that time of year.  
> I went away on vacation to my Grandparents and of course, they didn't have wi-fi.  
> I was planning to update before i left.
> 
> Anyways, I'm back now !!! I promise to still update weekly and from the bottom of my heart,  
> soooorrrrrrrryyyyyy!!!!!
> 
> and a very late Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to all!

After everyone had said their goodnights and Liam, Niall and Zayn had gone home, Harry turned on the Jacuzzi for he and Louis. Dr Arthur was coming over late that night to give Louis new medication. He had told Harry he will be going to 'inspect' a lot of things. Dr Arthur informed Harry he will be testing Louis' physical and mental health as well as a heart and brain check-up. Interjections will be involved, and that meant needles.  
Louis hates needles. Dr Arthur advised Harry to get Louis as relaxed as possible before he came. Dr Arthur specialises in PPS and comes over three times a month to give medication, and so and so, it's different every-time.

Dr Arthur is the best doctor for Louis. He has already cured 2 omegas and 1 beta in the last 17 years, and Harry was confident that he could cure Louis as well.

Dr Arthur was expensive but only because he was the best. After only a few (countless) tests on a patient. He would know exactly what to do to get the poor soul just that one step closer to being forever cured. Dr Arthur refuses to use anything but the exact medication. It's not in his concern the price of how much it may cost to get (make even). Dr Arthur goes that extra mile to the extremes. He knows all the right people and takes pride in his job. He believes doing anything less is ridiculous. Why give someone something that won't help 100%. 99% doesn't even cut it. It's strictly 100% or nothing.  
No other person specialises for PPS in England because of how rare it is. But even then, he's the best (Harry researched it. And if he happened to live in India, Harry would pay thousands just to fly him over to the country to cure his baby. There is no end to his love for Louis) in the world. Dr Arthur charges $1,000 a session which added up to $34,000 a year. Louis had been doing this for three years and so far it had cost Harry $102,000 altogether over the last 3 years.  
However, that amount wouldn't even scratch the surface of how much money he makes. He's more than willing to spend money on Louis. It made him happy. He loved his precious omega to the moon and back.

"What time is Doctor Arthur coming Hazza?" Louis questioned. He and Harry were in the Jacuzzi and Louis was lying on his stomach with his arms wrapped around Harry's waist as he floated in the water. He enjoyed the warmth and the how the bubbly water felt against his skin.

"Around 10 love." Harry said, stroking Louis' hair with one hand and scrolling through his phone above Louis' head with the other.

Louis groaned. "Why does it have to be so late, I'm tired!"  
Louis whined. Why must Dr Arthur always come when he wanted to just sleep?

Harry glanced down at Louis before looking back at his phone.  
"It was the only time he was available sorry sweetie." Harry told him.  
Louis was confused.  
"Harry? What's wrong with me?" He asked. Louis knew he was different from other sixteen year olds but he didn't know why.

Harry locked his phone and put it down on the edge of the Jacuzzi and sat up which made Louis move so he could reach forward and pull his omega to him until Louis was properly sitting on his lap.

"I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that about yourself again, okay Lou? You are beautiful and you're perfect to me no matter what." Louis was gleaming under the attention of his alpha.

But he still didn't understand.

"Then why does the doctor need to come all the time?" Louis questioned.

"Louis doll, you know why sweetie." Harry said nuzzling his face in Louis' soft Hair.

Louis sighed. He did know. His mother had explained to him he was different. Louis knows he's different. He understands he isn't like an ordinary 16 year old but it didn't matter to him. Louis was happy with himself just the way he was.  
(But really, it was only because he didn't know any better)

Harry checked the time on his phone.  
"We should probably get out now babe." Harry said.  
"Fiiiinne." Louis said, and with that, Harry turned off the Jacuzzi and they got out of the bath. Thanks to under floor heating, their feet didn't freeze and Louis was thankful for that.  
Louis giggled. "Hehe, my toes are happy Harry!" Harry, who was already dressed because he took his clothes into the bathroom with him instead of leaving them in the bedroom, looked over at Louis.  
"Why's that baby?" Harry laughed.  
"Because the tiles are warm silly!" Louis told Harry like it was obvious.

Louis was standing in front of Harry with the biggest smile on his face and the huge fluffy towel he was wrapped up in made him look even tinier.  
Harry could only look at him with fond on his face.  
Louis' eyes were glistening and it made Harry's heart melt.

There were times when Harry had the desire to hold his baby close to him and never let him go. Harry wished he could rip his chest open so he could put Louis there and protect him from the world's cruel reality.  
But then he wouldn't be able to hold him. Or see those breathtaking eyes or hear his beautiful laugh that is music to his ears.  
And that most certainly wouldn't be alright. He believed that he and Louis were one soul separated into two different bodies.  
"'M never letting you go." Harry mumbled, his face was in the crook of Louis' neck. Louis laughed harder.  
"Lou, baby you have the giggles" Harry was amused. He stood up straight and rested his chin on the top of Louis' head. Louis kept giggling and Harry could feel Louis' hot breath on his collarbone.

The doorbell was suddenly heard and Louis went quiet. (Harry had it installed so it sounded all around the house)

Harry sighed.  
"Go get dressed babe, I'll go meet him and then come up to see how you're doing, okay?"  
Louis sighed but nodded. "Okay Haz."

Once Louis was in his room and Harry watched him shut his door. He made his way downstairs to greet Dr. Arthur.

* * *

"Hello Max, How are you?" Harry greeted.  
"Good evening Harry, I'm fine thank you, yourself?" He held his hand out to shake with Harry.  
"Fantastic." Harry replied, shaking his hand.  
"Well great, how's Louis doing?" Dr asked him.  
"Great in fact, he's upstairs getting dressed. Come in and I'll.... Uhh what's that you've got there?" Harry questioned when he saw what Dr Arthur was wheeling in behind him.  
"Oh, it's nothing to be worried about. Just the new monitoring machine I bought. HBM, meaning, 'Heart and Brain Monitor. It's much more practical and easier work with than that big old heavy thing I used to have with me." He explained.

Harry nodded satisfied with his answer. However, when Harry left to go get Louis, he shivered at the thought of his baby hooked up to that thing.

Back upstairs Louis was lying on the floor in his side of their clothes room. (Too big to be called a wardrobe. More like little fancy room.)  
"Louis love, what are you doing baby?" Harry asked him. Smiling at his boyfriends antics.  
"I can't find your lilac sweater."  
"You mean... this one?" Harry held up Louis' sweater and instantly he was on his feet and grabbing his sweater from his alphas huge hands.  
"Heeey, do I get a thank you?" Harry questioned. Louis nodded then kissed his cheek.  
"Thank you!" He exclaimed, and not longer than a second later he was out the wardrobe and presumably running down the stairs to meet Dr Arthur.

Downstairs Louis was sitting on the arm of the chair Dr Arthur was in and was staring at the HBM quiz idly, while Dr Arthur explained to him what it was and what it did. Much like how he had done before to Harry.

Louis, however should know better than to sit on the armrest of the chair. Especially since they had a guest over.

Harry cleared his throat, making his presence known in the room. Both Dr Arthur and Louis looked up, their conversation stopped short.

One look at Harry and Louis _knew_. 

Like the disciplined omega he was. Louis knew he had disobeyed his alphas rules. Not only had he disrespected Harry by doing so, he had also humiliated Harry in front of Dr Arthur, as well as embarrassing himself.  

Head hung low, Louis made his way over to Harry and looked at him respectfully into his eyes. His unbelievably beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry for disrespecting your rules Alpha, I wasn't thinking and I apologise." Louis said in a strong but quiet and somewhat timid voice.

Harry just nodded.

Louis' stomach dropped. He absolutely _hated_ disappointing Harry. 

Hated it. 

A cloud of pity hovering over him as he walks over to Dr Arthur.

  
Looking directly at Dr Arthur he apologised then walked over to the couch situated across from Dr Arthurs, and sat down.

Louis could faintly hear the conversation between Harry and Max that had started. He kept his head low and was staring at his lap. His hands were crossed on his legs and a gigantic ball guilt building up quick in his stomach.

His insecurities were creeping up on him and everything going on around him was drowned out by the cruel, vicious voices in his head.  
They are the same voices that creep up on him at school.

_Pathetic_

_Stupid_

_Useless_

_Weak_

Louis felt sick to his stomach.  _You certainly don't deserve Harry!_  The demon in his head screamed at him. Its words on loop.  _  
_

_Ugly_

_Clueless_

_Dumb_

_Retard_

_Slut_

_Fuck Toy_

Louis shook his head, and tried so desperately to shake his screwed up thoughts away.

Louis gets severely bullied at school, and suffers from anxiety.

When Harry found out about the bullying, all hell had broken loose.

* * *

_It was one of those hectic days at the office, where his phone was always ringing and there was someone always waiting at the door to see him._

_However, Harry was certainly not expecting that one call._

_"Harry Styles?"_

_"Speaking"_

_"This is doctor Sue, i'm calling to let you know that, Louis, who i believe is your omega, has been rushed here to the, London Royal Hospital, with minor concussion and severely bruised ribs. Louis is currently unconscious but is in great hands and great care is taking to him."_

_His whole world stop._

_He dropped the phone without even a goodbye and for the first time in his life he abandoned his work and left without no explanation or anything. Something so unprofessional to do and so not like Harry._

_But Louis comes first. Louis always comes first._

_After Harry had arrived at the hospital he was straight away taken to Louis' room and was more than surprised to see Liam waiting outside._

_"Liam! what the fuck happened?!" He asked out of breath._

_"Harry mate, sit down."_

_"But Louis..."_

_"Sit down." Liam cut him off. "You can't go in there like this so just let me explain."_

_Harry sat down uneasily and listened to Liam explain._

_"I was dropping off his lunch like you had told me to do, but when I got to his school I couldn't find him. I asked the teachers I saw and he office and neither had any idea where he we was. They had said i'd probably just find him around the school, but i couldn't. I was about to ring you because I thought maybe you had picked him up but my phone was flat. I was walking to my car when I heard him scream. Like he was truly terrified. I went around to the back of the stadium bleachers where it had come from..."_

_"And!??" Harry interrupted when Liam trailed off._

_Liam sighed._

_"I found him on the ground getting bet up by a group of older and undeniably alphas. They were kicking his ribs and just before i got there they must of knocked him out because he was out cold. They were sniggering to one another and because the aren't fully developed alpha's I easily got them away. I picked him up very carefully and took him to the hospital."_

_Harry couldn't say anything. It scared Liam a lot._

_"Harry?.."_

_"I'm going to kill those bastards!" "Who the fuck were they?!". Harry seethed._

_"I dunno but one of them was delusional and challenged me to a fight, but then immediately backed out and ran when i changed into Alpha form. I was going to follow him and rip his heart out but Louis was more important in that moment." "Please Harry when you get in there DON'T freak out! He woke up for about 2 minutes after we got here and was so scared of what would happen when you found out. He was crying hysterically and the doctors had to put him to sleep because the freaking out he was doing was putting his heart at risk."_

_"oh my god." Harry whispered. "Do you think you could fill in for me at the office today? I know..."_

_"Harry! Yes of course! Just stay with him because he really needs you at the moment."_

_"Thank you so much Li."_

_Ten minutes later, harry had composed himself enough to go in and when he did Louis was sitting up awake and burst into tears when he saw him._   
_There were no nurses or doctors around and Harry was pleased at that._

_"Oh baby! my precious, precious darling!" Harry exclaimed._   
_"Are you mad at me?"_   
_"No! Of course not sweetie, i'm mad at the disgusting people who did this to you! Why haven't you ever told me about this before Louis? Baby? Why?" Harry asked a bit hurt. Did Louis not trust him?_   
_Louis sniffed. "I thought you would be mad at me." He admitted softly. "I thought you would think i'm weak and then you wouldn't want me anymore. I'm sorry."_   
_"Never. Never in a million years could I be mad at you for being bullied! Never Lou. I love you so much."_   
_Harry rubbed over the mating spot on Louis' neck and kissed his lips. Calming him down._

_"Perfect Lou. You're perfect to me."_

_* * *_

_That afternoon after Louis had been realised from the hospital and Harry had dropped him off home. Harry himself had gone to the principle and demanded, for it to stop. Harry made it very clear that he would sue them,if nothing was done about it._

_The principle apologised to him and had said he would try to do something about it._

_Try wasn't good enough for Harry, but unfortunately there is no law about bullying so the principle didn't promise him it would stop and if it didn't, there was nothing he could do besides the usual telling off and punishment (probably detention) but that would only happen if the bullying happened in front of his, or any other teachers eyes._

_Harry was furious._

_How dare he say that the school wouldn't protect their students? Especially Louis!?_

_Seething Harry had threatened to sue the school. Some might think that, that was being over dramatic but Harry wouldn't care. Having to see Louis come home with fresh bruises almost every day, killed him so as far as he was concerned. Fuck what everyone else thought._

_The bastard had just smirked at Harry._

_"I'm incredibly sorry sir, but you can't do that. We have a very tight contract and with the government. We have paid millions of dollars. No one can 'sue' us. Not even you sir. We are very professional and, may I add, the best school in the country. We just simply can't afford a lawsuit. So if you so kindly leave now, it would make me very happy." The shit was clearly amused and it only pissed Harry off even more._

_"You're a fucking asshole! I don't fucking care how much you pay, because I'm willing to pay double whatever the fuck you dickheads pay! Alphas like you should be ashamed. How the fuck can you just sit there and let innocent omegas get bullied?! It's fucking sickening!"_

_"You cannot sue us and that's final. Besides from what I've heard there's a pretty fucked up one that goes to this school!" He chuckled. "Apparently he's the dumbest thing out there and should really be attending pre-school! Not even joking mate! But he's got a good ass on him. He'd be a great fuck toy. Omegas, they're completely fucked nowadays, thank god my mate's normal."_

_Harry was seeing red. He stood. Eyes were flashing alpha, his hands were balled into fists by his sides and he was growling darkly through his gritted teeth. It took everything in him not to go full wolf form and kill this cunt._

_"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU SAY THOSE HORRID THINGS ABOUT MY MATE! LOUIS IS A VERY SMART AND CLEVER OMEGA! HE DOESN'T DESERVE THE SHIT HE GOES THROUGH HERE BUT HE IS SO UNBELIEVABLY BRAVE FOR DOING SO! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT SCUM AND YOU'LL BE VERY FUCKING LUCKY IF I DON'T BURN THIS FUCKING PLACE TO THE GROUND!"_

_Shocked the principle sat there stunned by Harry but also terrified. He had not known the omega was his mate. But oh how he wished he did!_

_Regaining composure, he stood up so he and Harry were eye to eye._

_"I'm sorry sir, but if you didn't have such a stupid slut for a mate, we wouldn't have to have this conversation. If only that was the case. Oh and by the way, I have a name, its Rowan thank you very much."_

_Lucky for him, his desk was long enough to save him from getting killed by Harry who had let his alpha take over and had changed into wolf form._

_Acting fast he headed for the door to make a run for it._   
_The only problem for him was that Harry was a lot faster._

_Security had to separate Harry from Rowan and save him from the attack._

_Harry left the school grounds feeling like a failure. He had failed to protect Louis._

_Rowan left in an ambulance. Out cold and in a lot of blood._

_Harry so desperately wanted to pull Louis from that school, but despite everything, Louis didn't want him too, because no matter how bad he got bullied. The education he got there was amazing. It really was the best school in the country education wise. Every single former student as a high paid job and everyone is guaranteed to graduate._

_That night was the first and still the only time Louis has ever seen Harry cry._

_He had cried all night into Louis' neck and had held him tighter than usual._

_It of course made Louis cry seeing his alpha cry. Louis didn't know why Harry was crying because all he had said to him was "I'm sorry I can't protect you from this." he most certainly didn't tell him about the insults Rowan said or about the fight._

_Louis hugged him so tight it hurt his arms but he didn't care. Harry didn't deserve to cry because he was the best alpha ever, and he kept telling him that. Whispering things about how strong he was and how he always cared and protected him. He told Harry he loved him over and over again and eventually they had fallen asleep with dry tears on their faces, wrapped in each other's embrace at 2:00 in the morning._

* * *

Harry and Max had been discussing what would be happening tonight, when asked Louis for his opinion and he didn't answer.  
Both men were looking down because Harry was signing a health form.

"Louis darling, answer please." Harry said, still not looking up.

After receiving no answer again, both Harry and Max looked over to see Louis completely zoned out.

"LOUIS!"

No response.

"LOUIS!" Harry screamed in his alpha voice.

Louis broke out of his headspace startled and let out a strangled sounding scream, scaring himself and Harry and Dr Arthur.

Harry was the first to react.

"Louis baby, calm down love." He held him close and rubbed his hand up and down his back in a comforting manner.

Harry knew exactly what was going on in his mind. It happens all the time during the school terms. 

Harry was just thankful he didn't have a full on anxiety attack. 

Max gave Harry and Louis a minute alone while he went to set up the HBM in the den, the room he and Harry agreed on where Louis' check up would happen tonight. 

When Max had left Harry picked Louis up and sat back down on the couch with him on his lap. 

"What happened baby?"

Louis sighed.

"I don't know, I guess I was just really nervous and then when I disobeyed you my mind went blank but my thoughts went wild and all I could hear were those horrible voices telling me how worthless and pathetic I was and they kept saying I don't deserve you and the more they said it the more i believed it an..."

Harry cut him off.

"Okay darling thats enough your rambling and I don't want you to stress yourself out even more. Those voices in your head are incorrect because you are amazingly special, and you're so beautiful darling. Please don't _ever_   think you don't deserve me .If anything I don't deserve you! Louis love, you deserve the world and the moon and all of the stars in the sky!"

Louis giggled.

Harry smiled at his omega. 

"M'not that special Hazza."

"Oh but darling you are."

 

* * *

 

Louis was sitting on Harry's lap in the Den on a very comfortable recliner chair and about to have blood drawn. 

Once again freaking out over the needles.

"Okay Louis, I need you to take a deep breathe and relax. Squeeze Harry's hand if it helps and look at him. Don't look at me." Instructed Dr Arthur

Louis turned to Harry with wide eyes and gulped. He squeezed his hand tight and buried his face in the crook of the alpha's neck. Breathing in his heavenly scent to relax himself.

"Good boy Louis, such a good boy sweetie." Harry said softly. Rubbing his thumb in over the mating mark on Louis' neck. His body went pliant under the touch of the alpha.

"Annnd we're done! Great technique Harry, i'll have to remember that for my other clients." He said winking at Harry. 

Harry was surprised Max hadn't thought of that by himself. It _was_ a very common way to effectively relax an omega at the doctors. Rub their mating spot.

Anyone knew that. Especially Alphas.

Max _is_ an alpha himself.

Harry just nodded. 

He had done that by insticnt to calm his omega. 

The fact that Max sounded like he had never seen that encounter between another Alpha and Omega, concerened Harry.

What was _wrong_ with Alphas in this world today?!

 It aggravated Harry that some alphas didn't even have the _instinct_ in them to care for an omega.

 

Harry was thankful Louis was much more relaxed because it took the stress of everyone.

If Louis was stressed, Harry was and if Harry was stressed Max was because truthfully Max was scared of Harry when he was angered.

_Very scared._

 

"Okay Louis, if you can please remove all items of clothing with the exception of underpants?" It was a rhetorical question and Louis didn't really have a choice.

But really, Louis wasn't in the mood. Much too tired for anything.

"Lift your arms lovie." Harry said.

Louis raised his arms and Harry tugged his own sweater off his very _very_ sleepy mate.

"Now, Louis please get up and then lye down on your stomach please, Harry you'll have to move for this one." He laughed.

Harry got up and lay Louis down gently.

After listening to him breathing from lying on both his back and stomach, Max checked his throat, eyes, mouth and ears.

"Please sit on the edge of the recliner so both of you legs are hanging over the side."

Louis did as told and within minutes the whole standard check up was over.

Louis was putting his clothes on when Max stopped him.

"Actually Louis we need to weigh you first sweetie."

Louis sighed and Harry wished this was over for Louis' sake.

"Oh umm, that's not good."

Louis knew he should be concerned but really, he couldn't even be bothered to care.

Harry however was a different story.

"What's not good? What happened? Is everything okay?" He grasped onto Louis hand tightly and put his head in Louis' neck, inhaling his scent, making sure he wasn't harmed.

"Harry calm down, nothing here is life threating, your omega is in no danger."

Harry was reassured but was not ready to let him go before hearing what was actually going on.

"Louis is severely under weight. He is suppose to weigh between 60-69kg because of his height, but is currently weighing in at 52kg."

 _"What?!"_ Harry was beyond shocked. Louis had always been tiny but hearing that scared him.

"Louis, I need you to make sure you have 3 meals a day and stop any diets you are on unless they have been discussed with myself and Harry."

"Louis is not on any diets and no way will I allow him to be. Not now, not ever."

Harry turned to Louis.

"Louis darling, I need you to promise me you will make yourself breakfast in the morning on weekdays. I really need you to promise me that you will baby." Harry pleaded.

"But Harrrrrrrry! Sometimes I really can't be bothered and you know I can't cook!" Louis felt guilty when he saw the look of disbelief on Harry's face.

"Then I'm waking you up every morning the same time I get up so we can have breakfast together. After I leave you can go back to bed but, _please baby?"_ No way was Harry going to let Louis miss breakfast 5 days a week.

Louis smiled. "Of course Harry, if you insist."

"Oh and I will also be coming home for lunch everyday too, can't let my baby starve."

"Yay Hazza! I love when you come home for lunch!" Louis said excitedly.

"Great, i'll be coming home every day from now on, sweets."

Louis laughed. Suddenly much more awake.

 

It was nearing the end of the appointment and Harry had sent Louis to get himself a glass of water when Max pulled him aside to talk to him.

"Thank you for coming again, doctor. I very much appreciate it." Harry sincerely thanked him.

Max laughed nervously. "Actually there is just _one more thing_ that I need to do."

Harry noticed the hesitance in his voice.

"Well, to get a very accurate reading and so I can make further predictions about his recovery..."

Harry could smell the tension in the air.

One thing was for sure, he was not liking where this was going.

"iwillneedasampleofhisspermandtheresonlyonewaytodothatistomilkhimtroughprostatemassage." Max wheezed out in one bug breath.

Harry was amused and smirked at how nervous the doctor was. How much another _grown alpha_ was scared of him. He kind of felt sorry for him. Harry is sure if _he_ was Max, he would be scared of himself too.

"I didn't catch a fucking word of that . Slow down." Harry replied.

Max took a deep breath.

"I will need a sample of Louis' sperm and therefore I will have to milk him through..."

"Keep going." Harry growled through gritted teeth. It was taking all of his will power not to turn into his alpha form and show Max what he thought about that statement.

Max gulped.

"Prostate milking."

Harry saw red. There was no _fucking way_ he was getting his hands on his omega.

_Never._

 

All that was heard from the kitchen was a lethal growl and the crunching of bones of Harry changing into his wolf.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Louis was in the kitchen minding his own business, humming a tune to himself and putting the cartoon of orange juice back in the fridge. When he suddenly felt the urge to smile. He couldn't figure out why however, but then it hit him.

Relive.

He felt _relieved_.

Relieved that tonight had gone exceptionally well.

Sipping on his orange juice in the middle of the kitchen, Louis realised just yesterday, he didn't know what the word relieved meant.

Well actually, of course he knew what it meant. Kind of. Not really.

If you had of asked him yesterday, what relieved meant, all he could've told you was "It's a bigger word for 'happy' and 'not worrying', so together it means, 'happy not to worry anymore'." He would then walk around proudly and if anyone sniggered at him and asked him where he learnt that, he'd tell them the truth with a smile, "Harry."

That would then cause the sniggering pricks to freeze and laugh nervously. "That's great Louis!" They would say with fake enthusiasm, with their lips stretched in a tight smile on their faces. Louis would tilt his head to the side, confused as he would watch them look around then run off.

Louis would then happily skip to where Harry was waiting leaned up against the car with a smirk on his face. "Why are you so happy?" Louis would ask.

"Oh, no reason." Harry would reply.

But now, Louis feels like he finally understands.

Relived is the feeling he has now. The feeling of an invisible weight being lifted off your shoulders. He felt relaxed. Almost as relaxed as he did when he'd sometimes catch himself falling asleep on Harry's lap in front of the T.V after his lover had come home from work. Everything felt peaceful. His mind, and body. His movements were slow and peaceful even. His heart wasn't racing how it normally did when he was excited and giddy or on edge. Even the way he blinked felt peaceful.

There are moments like these when Louis will suddenly 'learn' something he already knew, but in a different way (the right way) and all by himself.

He was surely but slowly, finally!! 'maturing'. Harry refuses to use any other word like, 'recovering' or 'getting normal' or even 'healing', because to him, through his eyes Louis was perfect.

He wasn't sick so he didn't need 'healing' or any other medical bullshit terminology.

He was just simply maturing.

In a blink of an eye, the peaceful and calm environment was shattered, as was the glass Louis dropped when the most lethal growl, Louis had ever heard, sounded.

Harry.

 

* * * 

 

Max feared his life as he was thrown into the wall.

He had a split second before Harry was on him again so he changed into wolf form the quickest he has ever done in his life. Probably world record quick.

After Max changed he was no longer afraid of Harry. 

Harry lunged towards Max and clawed down his back, creating a bloody wound. Max growled in pain and hunched his shoulders back. Harry didn't stop. Growling, he jumped at him again but Max dodged his jump and sprinted to the other side of the room. Max took the advantage and jumped at Harry much like Harry did to him.

Harry turned around at the last second and Max clawed at his face cutting him in the corner of his eye, missing his actual eyeball by less than a millimetre. The cut went diagonally across his throat and down to his chest. Harry howled and tried to throw Max off him but wasn't able to see past the blood that blinded his left eye.

Max knew Harry wasn't giving up and cutting him probably wasn't such the smartest thing to do in his situation. Max needed Harry to change. This was about Louis. Not Harry. So quiet frankly Max thought this all fight was stupid, unnecessary and most certainly uncalled for. But the only way Max knew Harry would change back, was if Max let him win.

So that's what he did. He stepped back and beared his neck in the sign of submission. Something no alpha ever did and it shocked Harry enough to make him realise that this needed to stop.

Harry was still proper pissed but he changed has did Max because both knew, that a heated conversation in human form was better and more appropriate than physically fighting and literally _tearing_ each other apart in their full blown alpha form, wasn't going to solve anything.

Both had points to make and both had to prove why the other was acting ridiculous and why it wasn't their place to have a say in who did what.

 

* * * 

 

Louis was sat in a corner of the kitchen. Curled up on himself and hugging his arms tightly around his body.

"Please may Harry be okay, please don't let Harry get hurt, I don't want my Hazza to die!" Louis said in a shaky voice to no one in particular while he bawled his eyes out.

He knew his Mate was in their fighting in full wolf form with his Doctor and it scared him to half death.

Louis _hated_ it when Harry fought.

Louis waited until it was silence, until he got up up on shaky legs and hurried as fast as he could to the room.

Was his Hazza still alive?!

Carefully Louis pushed open the door to where they were and gasped. The two alphas jumped and turned towards the door and saw the poor, frightened omega staring at them. Harry swore time stopped.

Louis cried out in agony, as if he was the one hurt. His beautiful mate had blood all over his face, arm, neck, chest and hand. It made him feel dizzy when he looked up and saw it still gushing out from the open wound.

Louis' face contrasted to a look of horror. He felt sick to his stomach staring at all that blood, bursting into tears he ran towards Harry.

"Harry! Are you okay?! Why are you covered in blood! Harry no! What happened!? Harry!" Louis screamed through his tears and collapsed in a fit of tears in Harry's arms.

Harry shot Max a look of 'what the fuck have you done!'

Harry's heart hurt for his poor, poor boy. He didn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve to see the one he loved covered in blood and hurt.

"Lou, Lou darling I'm so sorry." Harry whispered. Hugging him tight and willing for him to stop crying.

"I'm fine darling I promise. I'm so sorry, love! So sorry!" Louis deserved a thousand apologies and Harry would give him that if he asked.

"No Harry! You aren't okay because you are bleeding! Stop bleeding! Harry no! Don't die!" Harry literally cooed at Louis' concern for him and chuckled slightly.

"Harry it's not funny!" Louis screeched and looked at the cut across Harry's throat as if it was threatening his mates life.

Harry panicked. Louis was freaking out and history as proven, it never ends well.

Harry acted quick and bit deep in Louis' neck over the bonding mark. Breaking skin and forcing submission on him. Something he _never_ likes doing.

Louis stopped crying and when his breathing evened out, Harry pulled away and licked over the bite healing the wound.

"Louis. I am so incredibly sorry. I never meant to scare you and I promise you I'm not hurt. I swear on my grandmothers grave. I. Will. Not. Die." Harry spoke in his alpha voice. His comfort one. The one he used to reassure Louis and keep him sane.

"Okay Harry. I-" Louis sighed and cut himself off. He didn't know what to say so he just stood on his tiptoes and gave Harry a kiss upon his bloody lips. He loved Harry, covered in blood and all.

 

* * *

 

After Harry and Max got cleaned up. Harry sent Louis to bed because he was literally falling asleep as he stood.

After Harry tucked Louis in a much too big bed for all by himself, he kissed him a million times all over his face. 

"Harry!" Louis giggled. 

"What baby?" Harry questioned. 

"Do you-" Harry kissed his lips. 

"Soz babes, continue." Harry smirked. 

Louis just smiled. 

"Do you have to go down there? Can you please stay and snuggle with me?" Harry sighed and held him as close as he could to himself with the covers in between them. 

"I'm sorry baby, but I promise I'll be up here soon. And then we can snuggle all night long and I'll make you pancakes in the morning before I go to work and we can have as many different syrups on them as you want." 

"Okay." Louis smiled. "But please promise me one more thing, don't get hurt again. No more fighting Hazza!" Louis said, trying to seem scary but even though it was said sternly, he was as terrifying as a puppy. 

"Of course baby. No more physical figthing, Got it!" Harry said. 

"Okay baby. Sleeptime now, goodnight. Love you too the moon and back, and then there and back again."

Louis claimed he wouldn't be able to sleep without Harry.

 But as soon as Harry had his hand on the doorknob to leave the room, he looked back at his baby wrapped up nice and snug and he was already fast asleep.

 

* * * 

 

Downstairs Harry and Max were on 'take two' of trying to have a civilised conversation without  Harry losing his shit.

They weren't off too a good start.

Harry was determined to 'win'. He was even more and more frustrated by the second. Cause really? Louis is _his_ omega!

"You fucking listen closely to me, because I'm only going to say it once! Louis isn't _yours_ to touch! So don't you dare! Lay a single fucking finger on him!"

Harry warned in a dangerously low tone. 

"Listen Mr Styles, Louis' mine-"

Harry cut him off.

"No! Louis' _mine_! _Mine_ to touch, _mine_ to keep, _mine_  to love, _mine_ forever, _mine_ to take care of, and _mine_  to protect! Mine and not yours! So fuck off if you can't respect that!!" Harry's voice was getting louder and rougher with each breath he took.

"Please Mr styles, let me finish! I am Louis' doctor. Louis is _mine to cure_! My _patient_. Nothing more. I feel no feelings towards him except professional ones. Of course I care about him because he is my patient. I care for all my patients. Louis is no different! Please just let me do my job."

Harry's stare was ice cold.

"There is no fucking way your prostate _milking_ my omega." Harry grimaced and pulled a face at the thought. He physically shivered at the mental image of this other man pleasuring Louis. 

He may need a bottle of something strong tonight.

"I understand your hesitation Harry, but if you want Louis to get better, you're going to have to butt out and let me-"

Harry stepped forward so he was right in Max's face.

"Don't you fucking dare tell me to 'butt out' of my own omegas life." His voice wasn't raised, but the low tone clearly meant 'you better not go any further'.

Being an alpha, Max wasn't as intimidated as Harry would have liked him to be.

"Don't tell me how to do my job." Max snapped.

"Don't try to get your hands on my omega!" Harry retorted flustered.

"Harry! For fuck sakes listen to me!" It was Max's turn to scream now.

"No! Max. _Please_ hear me out!" Harry sighed. He was exhausted. It was 12:30am and he has work in the morning, so that meant getting up in less than 6 hours and he wasn't even asleep yet. Plus he reaaally wanted to cuddle his baby.

"Please, you've got to let me do this, its not personal but I feel _sick_ just thinking about, not just you but anyone other than myself touching my omega in such a way. We're mated and you've got to understand why I can't let you do this. I feel _threatened_ by you, Please understand it's why I'm getting really defensive. What's the big deal anyway?! You need his sperm and I can get that to you! You will get it but you don't need to be apart of _getting_ it." Harry hoped it was enough to get Max to drop and convince him why he should do this himself. Because really, why _shouldn't_ he? 

Harry was surprised in how calm Max looked and Harry knew he was either going to lash out in him or he _finally_ understood.

He fucking hoped it was the later.

Max sighed. "Thank you. Thank you for not yelling. I now understand everything your saying and I realise now why you don't want me to go ahead and do this. It's not my place to do as such. I hate screaming Harry. I turn off and don't listen when someone screams at me. I still however, believe you over reacted. We could have just talked things over from the start, how we are doing right now."  

And yes Max had a point Harry had to admit.

"I apologise for my actions but I don't regret it because in the moment I felt threatened and that is something I won't stand for. Especially since Louis was involved. There's no way I regret fighting for him. No offence or anything, but he would of been disgusted if you _milked_ him!"

Max chuckled. "Understandable." He said. "But for in the future. Know that I don't tolerate yelling. I get just as defensive as you got about Louis today. Well maybe not quiet as much but I do stop listening and get pretty irritated. I really can't fucking stand it."

"Okay I'll take that into consideration and not push you over the edge."

Harry said sincerely.

"So we cool, Man?" Max hoped.

If he wanted to help Louis. First he needed Harry's trust.

Harry grinned. "Yeah we're cool." And they shook hands on it. 

 

* * * 

 

Louis's dreams were interrupted when the bed dipped and he rolled into a good smelling hard but comfortable body.

"Harry?"

"Sorry love, go back to sleep." Harry said, putting an arm over Louis and dragging him effortlessly closer towards his chest.

Louis sighed, comforted by his Harry's scent.

"Are you, hurt?" Louis slurred. He was struggling to form proper sentences.

"Oh baby, I'm not hurt." Harry was to tired to smile but he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat inside, at the concern his omega had for him.

Louis hummed in relief and both lovers fell into a deep sleep no longer than a half second later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments and I'll update quicker ^_^ X


End file.
